dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Câu Đố Metheus
Câu đố Metheus là câu đố ARG, theo cùng kiểu với Câu đố Cyclum hoặc William Carter. Đăng nhập thông qua Steam sẽ bắt đầu câu đố. Nếu người dùng chưa hoàn thành câu đố Cyclum và nhận được Ngọn đuốc bi thảm, bạn sẽ không thể nhìn thấy câu đố do bóng tối và sẽ không thể bắt đầu. Có một số đồn đoán rằng câu đố đã kết thúc, nhưng năm 2019 Khoa vẫn còn làm được. Kéo xuống coi video cách làm cho lẹ, khỏi đọc nhức đầu. <Khoa> Câu đố Câu đố đầu tiên Ở phía dưới bên trái của màn hình là một máy tính bảng trên giá đỡ. Nhấp vào máy tính bảng sẽ mở rộng nó, cho phép người dùng truy cập nó. Dọc theo phía trên là một dòng các biểu tượng màu đen và một dòng biểu tượng vàng thứ hai bên dưới nó. Ở phía dưới bên trái và bên phải là các nút với các biểu tượng được phân phối ngẫu nhiên trên chúng, sẽ thay đổi nếu máy tính bảng được đóng và mở lại. Để giải câu đố, cũng như mọi câu đố khác sau đó, cần có hai người chơi. Người chơi cần sao chép các bộ đối tượng của các biểu tượng khác (Ví dụ: n'gười chơi 1 bản sao biểu tượng vàng của người chơi 2 và Người chơi 2 bản sao biểu tượng màu đen của Người chơi 1 hoặc ngược lại'). Sau khi các biểu tượng của mỗi người chơi đã được sao chép, họ có thể nhấp vào biểu tượng màu xanh ở giữa. Nếu cả hai người chơi đều chính xác, các ô xung quanh biểu tượng trung tâm sẽ phát sáng màu vàng và tím, cho thấy hai tài khoản đã được đồng bộ hóa thành công. Trang này sau đó sẽ làm mới, tiết lộ phía bên phải của obelisk và một máy tính bảng thứ hai, cho phép cả hai người chơi truy cập vào phần thứ hai của câu đố. Câu đố thứ hai So với câu đố thứ nhất, câu đố thứ hai chắc chắn khó hơn. Người chơi sẽ lại phải chia sẻ mã được tìm thấy trên đỉnh của máy tính bảng. Mỗi ô và biểu tượng có một vị trí nhất định trong lưới 3x2 bên dưới bộ của mỗi người chơi. Người chơi cần đặt các viên gạch và biểu tượng trong lưới của chúng ở cùng một vị trí với nhau. Người chơi có số lần giới hạn mà họ có thể gửi dự đoán về vị trí ô và biểu tượng. * Ký tự vật phẩm 1 sẽ đi với với Ký tự số lượng thứ 1, việc của mình chỉ tìm vị trí của nó thôi * Trong video mình làm kí tự 4 và 5 trước, vì ký tự số lượng của 4 và 5 giống nhau, nên thời gian mò tìm vị trí của ký tự vật phẩm nhanh hơn * Làm theo cặp như hình bên Câu đố thứ ba Phần cuối cùng của câu đố là trong trò chơi. Cần rương 6 ngăn tương tự như các khoảng trống để đặt gạch và biểu tượng từ phần thứ hai của câu đố. Vào link này để xem tên vật phẩm và số lượng của chúng Phần thứ ba của câu đố có thể được tầm thường hóa và giải quyết nhanh bằng cách sử dụng các lệnh hoặc mod máy chủ. Các bước ví dụ được liệt kê dưới đây: (Tất cả các lệnh là Remote và được thực hiện bởi Host) * Các hướng dẫn cũ thì sẽ chỉ dẫn đi xuống hang động, nhưng Khoa sẽ dùng cách nhanh hơn: ta sẽ spawn rương 6 ô ngay trên mặt đất: c_give("sacred_chest") * Host có thể tự cung cấp cho mình tất cả các vật phẩm cần thiết để thực hiện câu đố: Vật phẩm giải đố: cú pháp: c_give("tên vật phẩm", số lượng) c_give("cane",1) c_give("thulecite",20) c_give("purplegem",40) c_give("crow",1) c_give("nightmarefuel",40) c_give("petals",40) c_give("berries",40) c_give("yellowgem",40) c_give("bee",20) c_give("carrot",40) c_give("orangegem",40) c_give("butterfly",20) c_give("rabbit",1) Câu đố: phần này ko dịch đâu lười :v * This is the second puzzle related to A New Reign, representing the disclosure of the expansion (as opposed to Cyclum, which introduced it). * The assets for the puzzle were supposedly leaked due to their page being left unrestricted, spoiling part of the puzzle. ** If this was either intentional or not, however, is ambiguous. * The Ancient Fuelweaver mentions or addresses a Metheus after killing the player, when deactivating the Ancient Gateway. * When receiving the new item skins, the message "Metheus has taken heed." will be displayed at the top of the player's screen, suggesting that the character of Metheus may be extended on in future updates. ** According to a Rhymes with Play stream, Metheus is female. * Even after completing the puzzle for the first time, one can still help more people solve the puzzle and give them the desired skins as well. * Some speech lines from Wilson can be found in the puzzle's code, and players could sometimes hear his speech while starting up the puzzle page. They seem to be designed to give hints to players who haven't completed the Cyclum Puzzles. ** In speechTorch: *** "There's something missing here." *** "Seems like a torch would fit there." *** "I should search for a torch." ** In speechCave: *** "It's so dark!" *** "It's too dark to see!" * The name Metheus along with the Tragic Torch requirement may be a reference to the Greek myth of Prometheus. Gallery DST ANR Metheus Puzzle Website.jpg|The Metheus Puzzle website. Obelisk face1.PNG|A mural on the Obelisk in the puzzle. Obelisk face2.PNG|A mural on the Obelisk in the puzzle. Obelisk face3.PNG|A mural on the Obelisk in the puzzle. Obelisk face4.PNG|A mural on the Obelisk in the puzzle. Wall-detail.jpg|The mural revealed after clicking the smoke of one of the torches. Thể_loại:Hướng dẫn Thể_loại:Câu Đố